Hilda and the Loud House
by vincentberkan
Summary: In this 3 way crossover, Hilda, Dipper and Lincoln are kidnapped from their dimentions by an unknown paranormal force who plans to show them off in his Freak Show. Now it's up to Hilda's friends and Lincoln's friends and sisters (along with the Gravity Falls Gang) to rescue them.
1. Author's Note

AUTHORS NOTE: Okay here is my first crossover (and it's gonna be a three way crossover. Hope this isn't gonna be hard with Hilda (the netflix series), The Loud House, and Gravity Falls. I wonder if you can do three way? Ah well. Anyway in this story Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Soos, Pacifica, Stan, and Ford go on a hunt for an unknown force that kidnaps habitants from other dimensions in order to keep them for his Freak Show sideshow of his Circus. He kidnaps Lincoln from the Loud House dimension (because of his white hair) and Hilda from hers (because of her blue hair). He also kidnaps Dipper because of his birthmark. The Mystery Shack gang along with Lincoln's sisters and friends, as well as Johanna, Raven, Alfur, Twig, Frida, and David go on a quest to free Dipper, Hilda, and Lincoln. This story will have Humor, Adventure, Mystery, drama, and Stan constantly trying to flirt with Hilda's mother Johanna. So sit back and enjoy the story.


	2. Chapter 1: Humble Beginnings?

**CHAPTER 1**

It had been a day since Stan and Ford rescued Mabel from the multiverse (read Gravity Falls Lost Legends). Stan, Ford, Dipper, and Mabel were in the kitchen having breakfast. "Hey Dip", said Mabel, "Wanna a last chance at a maple syrup race?" "Heck yea!" Both Pines twins (the younger ones) opened the taps of the Sir Syrup and Mountie Man and began racing. Dipper was the one who won in the end and Mabel coughed at the taste. Both had a big laugh in the end. Ford smiled. "Reminds me of when we did the same, eh Stanley?" But Stan wasn't paying attention, he was reading the newspaper. "Hmm, looks like Toby's little scrap of toilet paper of a newspaper has finally gone popular", he said, "Listen to this. Man Bites Dog". "Well at least we don't have to deal with anymore weird stuff now", said Dipper. But Ford's eye caught something.

"What's that?", he asked pointing to the picture of the Man biting his dog. "Oh that's the crazy bozo who bit his dog. I dunno why you're-" "No no no no, not that, that!" Both twins, young and old looked closer at the image and saw the silouette of a flying saucer. "A UFO!" "And it has some kind of a logo on it", said Mabel. Stan looked at the logo on the side of the saucer. It looked like the head of an alien but it was designed like a skull and crossbones. Ford's eyes lit up. "I know that symbol". Dipper looked up. "Who is that?" "That Dipper my boy, is trouble".

* * *

In another dimension in the town of Royal Woods, Michigan at 1216 Franklin Avenue, Lincoln Loud woke up, got dressed, and headed downstairs for breakfast. As Usual, the girls were their normal chaotic selves. Lori was talking to Bobby, Leni was designing dresses, Luna was rockin' like there was no tomorrow, Luan was giving out punch lines, Lynn Jr. was on roller stakes, Lucy was reciting a poem, the twins, Lola and Lana were arguing, Lisa caused another explosion in her room and Lily was giggling.

"Well another day in the Loud House", Lincoln said to himself, "Same old house, same old chaos." That's when Lynn Sr., the father of the 11 children called down. "KIDS! BREAKFAST! I made blueberry pancakes". As if a freight train thundered by at 85 miles per hour, the loud children thundered down the stairs and towards the dining room table, where they met someone surprising. "POP-POP!" "Hey kiddos", Albert said as he got up and hugged his grandchildren. "Whatcha doin' here Pop-pop?" asked Lana. "I'm gonna be staying here for a few days while the senior home is being looked over by the exterminators. They found a bunch of cockroaches."

"Sweet!", said Luna, "This weekend is gonna be rockin'!" With that, she did some shredding on her guitar.

* * *

In Trollberg, Hilda was finished having breakfast with Johanna, Alfur, Tontu, and Twig. He got her scarf and headed out the door. "Come on Twig", she said, "Lets see what Frida and David are up to?" She arrived downstairs and found David and Frida. "Hey guys, what's on today's agenda?" Frida pulled out the Sparrow scout handbook. "Today we'll be looking for some plant samples". "That sounds easy enough", said Hilda. Once they got downstairs and outside, they immediately headed for the park.

Little did they know, that a strange silver metallic disk was watching them from above.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
